


Book of Cum

by kjinichan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjinichan/pseuds/kjinichan
Summary: Sexy one shot collection of Chanyeol x Jongin.Request in comments.(Read notes on each chapter from warnings and additional tag)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Book of Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sibling incest, Jongin is underage, Chanyeol is about a year or two older, some breeding kink, very shameless smut, broken grammar, bad vocab.
> 
> Enjoy though.

Jongin isn’t sure how it ended up like this. But here he is on his brother’s bed, ass presented like a trophy while his brother shoving three fingers deep into him mercilessly.

The night started out pretty normal if you asked him. They had a family dinner. Spicy spaghetti with mushroom soup and garlic bread on the side. His father wouldn’t shut up about the stocks he missed out on buying, which is doing very well in the market. His mother blaming her husband for overlooking that and started to dig out every other mistake he made during their course of marriage.

Jongin sat on his chair, munching on his garlic bread with not so much interest with the things going on in the dining room. Chanyeol, his older brother, was finishing the last sip of his soup before leaving the table with a loud grunt.

All these non-stop fights between their parents are draining them. House does not feel like home anymore. A family event such as daily dinner turned into an impending mouth-war. Jongin was getting tired of it. He took the last bite out of his bread then proceeded to follow his brother’s step.

The night was still young. Jongin was reading some comics in his room when he caught the tell-tale of his parents leaving the house – separately. His father to clubs, for sure and his mother probably to meet up with her boytoy of the month. How were they still together being the question Jongin ask himself every day?

Jongin was bored out of his mind. The school was on winter vacation. Most of his friends left the city for family vacation, some even left the country. He hadn’t been out of the house for almost three days now and with such limited human-to-human contact is driving him crazy. He needed someone to talk to or he’d start gossiping with his bolster.

Groaning, Jongin jumped out of his bed and headed to his brother’s room without further thinking. Techno pop music could be heard blasting through the cracks of the man’s door. Chanyeol was in one of his gaming sessions with his online friends, no doubt. Not that he cared.

Jongin knocked once on the door then pushed it open. He didn’t expect to find the man with shirt ridded up almost to his chest, doing a pull up onto the bars he installed in his room a few weeks back. Chanyeol was back facing him, probably too immersed with the workout to notice his younger brother gawking at him.

He stood still by the door, watching the biceps rippled as Chanyeol pulled his body up onto the air. His white shirt drenched with sweat, sticking to his skin deliciously. Jongin licked his lips without knowing. He spent another minute, or ten, maybe fifteen, to watch his brother before deciding to announce his presence.

“Hyung. I’m bored,” was all he said to get the older male’s attention.

Chanyeol finishes another two pulls before jumping back onto the floor and turned to face him. Jongin bit his inner cheeks to stop his eyes from wandering lower than his brother’s eye level.

“And you think I can help you with that, how?”

“We can play game together. I never had the chance to try your Switch.”

That was all he said, then found himself sprawled on Chanyeol’s floor, jamming the buttons of the console as he races through virtual forest with his kart. His brother was on his side, giving him some tips and also cheers so he could win it. It was the last lap, Jongin is neck to neck with other NPC as they rushed to finish line. Just a bit more.

And Jongin crossed it first. They yelled cheer to celebrate, waving hands wildly until Jongin lost balance and fell on top of Chanyeol.

His brother had such a good reflex, as he caught him before they both fell and hit their head first on the floor. But then, they also had their chests pressed together and faces inches apart.

Jongin’s nostrils suddenly were being smothered by musky scents, his eyes filled with the still sweaty handsome face of his brother. It felt like the time stopped, the world took a halt, until one of them suddenly leaned to connect their lips. Jongin managed a muffled _fuck_ against Chanyeol’s lips as he eagerly returned the kiss.

That was probably how it started, but in the present, Jongin has his face pressed against the mattress as he moves his hips desperately to get more of his brother’s fingers into him. They are starting to feel not enough anymore.

“Fuck, hyung. I n-need more. Please.”

“You need more of what.” Chanyeol knows, judging from how he speeding up his thrusts. The older spreads his fingers further, opening his little brother even more. He’s getting impatience as well.

“Need your cock hyung. Want y-your cock deep in me.” Then suddenly, the fingers left him all empty. Jongin almost cried as he yelled a string of _no’s_. He is only cut off when he’s being flipped over, Chanyeol hovering on top of him with his eyes dark, full of lust and want. Jongin wouldn’t say he is any better.

“Beg some more.”

Chanyeol lowers his hips just enough to slot his rock hard dick between Jongin’s cheeks, letting the veins decorating his massive length rubs against his entrance. Jongin is trashing beneath him. He rolls his hips desperately, yearning more contact.

“H-hyung. Fuck, please. Please fuck y-your little brother. Want your thick cock inside me.” Jongin swallows a huge lump of saliva, but his mouth still waters uncontrollably by just imagining his brother fucking him. “Want you to ruin me, hyung. Don’t you want to wreck me? Don’t you want to fill me with your cum? Maybe I’d get pregnant with your babies.”

He groans from pain though his eyes roll from pleasure when Chanyeol suddenly grips onto his hair, tugging the strands roughly and leans to connect their mouth with messy kiss. It is all teeth and tongue, Jongin could barely keep up. He lies there accepting the tongue violating his mouth, moaning his brother’s name as he continues to beg the man to take him.

“I didn’t know my baby brother is so dirty.” Chanyeol whispers lowly against his lips. His voice is husky, low and challenging. It sends shivers all over Jongin’s body. His dick twitching in interest. “Want me to ruin you hm? Fuck you until you forgot your name, until you swell with my babies. Would you like that, baby? Your own brother getting you pregnant?”

“Mhmm haaaaaa.” Jongin exhales a loud sigh when he feels the mushroom tip finally breaching his rim, following by a size that’s tearing his walls apart. It almost feels like it has no end. His muscles burn from the stretch against the veins. Chanyeol doesn’t stop until he’s filled to the brim. Jongin didn’t think it’s impossible to feel this full, yet his brother proved him wrong.

“You okay, Nini?”

Despite their hunger from earlier, both of them take a moment for a breather. Chanyeol waits patiently while nibbling on Jongin’s collarbone while his little brother gets used of his size.

“M-move, please.” That’s all he needs to hear.

Chanyeol leaves his collarbones for Jongin’s lips. He kisses him deep and dirty as he pulls out all the way to the tip and slams back in so their flesh jingles together in a hard slap. Jongin clings onto his back with a broken cry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, hyung. That’s so good. So big hnghh fuck hyung.”

Using his hand against the bed as leverage, the other groping his brother’s ass, Chanyeol changes his stance for a firmer thrust. He lets the younger boy’s legs dangle boneless as he keeps ramming into the boy. It’s driving him crazy, how hot it is inside Jongin, the way his little brother clenching around him. His naked baby brother sprawled on his bed, red and wet, begging for more of his cock.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Nini.” He says easily with his deep voice, watching as Jongin visibly shudders under him. “So willing to take my cock. What a dirty baby brother I have.”

Jongin let out screams when Chanyeol smacks his ass repeatedly, leaving the skin red. His hole clenches the hard dick each time the pain strikes him. It’s just so good. “D-dirty for you hnghh fuck for you only, h-hyung. Nghh haaa harder hyung. More.”

Chanyeol moves them to the edge of his bed so he could stand and drives his thrusts harder into his little brother. The room is filled with their moans and slaps of their skin. There are squelching sound of lube mixed with his precum sloshing against the wall of Jongin’s entrance. That only turns on Chanyeol even more.

“Mine to ruin. How you like my cock, baby? Is it stretching you good? Fuck you’re tight. I know you’re not a virgin but fuck. Your ass.” There were more than one occasions when Chanyeol walked by Jongin’s bedroom and caught sounds of muffled moans beneath the blasting rock music the younger played. He knew the boy was not alone because he saw the extra shoes by the entrance. Man, just how much Chanyeol had suffered under cold shower before. He could have taken his younger brother way earlier. He’s so willing.

“C-cause you’re huge, hyung. Aaah and y-you fuck me so good too hnghh hyung.” Chanyeol knows he hit home when Jongin suddenly chokes on his words. “God yes, yes, right there. Hyung fuck, more right there. Please, please.”

Who was he to deny his own flesh and blood?

Chanyeol adjusts his angel to aim for that one spot only, the blunt tip of his cock keeps pushing against the boy’s prostate. Jongin is chanting his name like a mantra right now, with no care of the world.

“I’m close, so close. Hyung, please, so close.”

Hearing that, Chanyeol reaches for the boy’s red girth, taking in his hand and strokes it with the pace of his own thrust. Jongin yells for his name, his body arches and shoots string of cum onto their stomachs. Chanyeol fucks him through his orgasm, the way his muscles tighten around him is driving him to the edge as well.

“Fuck. So beautiful. It’s my turn now, baby. I’m gonna stuff you up real good. Swell you up. Fill you with my cum.” Jongin nods eagerly despite still being high from his release. His cock twitches in oversensitivity, it almost has him running away but he also wants to pleasure his brother.

“Fill me. Breed me, hyung.” Jongin clenches against around him to make his point. Chanyeol ruts desperately onto him and not seconds later, he empties everything deep in Jongin. The both of them moans from the warmth following their high.

Chanyeol flops tiredly next to him, still panting from the exertion.

Carefully so the flaccid dick in him wouldn’t slip out, Jongin turns until he’s facing his brother. Their eyes match before them breaking into fit of giggles. Who knew they had been harbouring the hots for each other and finally exploded one night, resulting to the best sex they ever had.

“I’d be really in trouble if you got me pregnant for real.”

“Thank god, boys don’t get pregnant.”

Jongin chuckles and leans to kiss his brother full on the lips. “It turned you on though.” Jongin ends his words with clenching on the cock in him, grinding down teasingly. A smirk blooms on his face as he could feel it slowly coming to life.

“Want to ride me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request, simply leave a comment and I'll try my best to write it for you. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you.


End file.
